Bargaining with Larxene
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: On a hot day in Twilight Town, Axel wants to hang out with his friends and enjoy being outside. Problem is his girlfriend has no intention of doing so. Leaving him no choice Axel decides to use his favorite form of persuasion to make Larxene do what he wants. / AU, Axel x Larxene, T for sexual content.


The guys were standing outside the back doors of the gym, all chilling out in the shade as the hot summer sun shined. Being out in the near 100 degree heat would be considered unthinkable to most people, especially when the four boys were all wearing pants and black jackets, but because the spot on the steps near the dumpster was the favorite spot of the group. Sora was somewhat smarter, wearing shorts and a short sleeved white shirt, but he was still sweating pretty good when he moved too much. Roxas, his cousin, tried to keep his mouth shut about his own discomfort, as he was wearing black pants and a black sweatshirt, but just by looking at him one would know he was not in the best position. However, every time Axel asked him if he was all right, he'd nod once.

Axel was probably the smartest of the bunch, wearing knee length shorts and a black tank top with sandals. The redhead had a bottle of ice water in both hands and when Sora asked for it he tossed it to him, "Hurry up, before the ice melts again."

"Again? You've already iced it up twice," Riku said, surprised at how fast the ice melted in a cold bottle of water.

Axel took the drink again and chugged a bit of it, now it was at half-full with the ice quickly deteriorating, "And fellas, I'm not going to steal more ice from the cafeteria just to keep our water going."

Riku sighed, "Oh well. Once the girls get here we'll be going to an air-conditioned house to watch a movie."

"Speaking of the ladies. Sora, congrats on proposing to Kairi," Axel blurted out with a smirk.

Sora put his arms over his chest, "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, good for Kairi to have a lunk-head for her future husband," Roxas said.

"This so called 'lunk-head' was afraid to be in the same room as her father. I had to ask him for permission. Luckily for me he likes me and trusts me to treat Kairi like a princess."

Axel laughed, "Otherwise you'd get a shotgun up your—"

Roxas stood up and looked at the door, "Hello Namine!"

The blonde girl held her book to her chest, her forehead covered in perspiration, and her long hair sticking to her face due to the heat. Even in this form of discomfort she managed a smile at her boyfriend's excitement at seeing her, "Hello Roxas."

Axel didn't move when another blonde, in a short free-flow black skirt and the smoothest looking legs any man could lay eyes on, stood over him with her hands on her hips. And from the look in her emerald green eyes, she was not too happy, "Hey, you not gonna say hello to me?"

Namine and Roxas walked a little farther away, Riku and Sora did the same, leaving Axel and his hot headed girlfriend alone near the dumpster. Axel had not ignored the woman standing before him. The red head chuckled and got on his feet, casually putting his hands on Larxene's hips and pulling her against him, "Hello, baby."

Larxene narrowed her eyes, but with an amused tone, replied, "Keep sweet talking, asshole."

Axel leaned in and placed his right cheek against his girlfriend's, his lips just barely touching her earlobe, "Language, bumblebee. I love it when you talk dirty." Bumblebee was Axel's nickname for Larxene, it came from the fact that Larxene had a nasty right jab and was quick as lightning. Larxene didn't like it when others used this name, as Demyx found out when he called her that in public and found himself nursing a black eye by the end of the day.

The woman smirked upon hearing her nickname, "Just get on with it flame brain," raising her hand to go behind her boyfriend's neck in a silent urge to make him go on. She didn't give a damn if they were in the presence of their friends, if she wanted to make out with Axel nothing was going to stop her.

Well, almost nothing.

Axel nibbled on her ear, "Later, we have to head to the beach next."

Larxene pulled back, her little pleasure cruise sinking like the Titanic. "Say what? I thought we were going to hang out somewhere else?"

The red-head shook his head slowly, knowing how Larxene was disappointed. He knew that she had been looking forward to heading home and taking a nap, the heat got to her more so than it did Axel. It made her tired, but Axel was more convinced that she said that to get the chance to cuddle with him at home. Not that he didn't mind that idea at all. "Yeah well, Roxas was convinced by Namine to go to the beach. Sora and Kairi will be there too, and even Roxas' cousin Xion is coming along. Sounds like a party, so we're going too."

Her hopes of taking a nap back home with Axel were now dashed, but the blond woman had to complain, "No fair…what if I don't want to go?"

Axel shook his head, he knew this was coming. Larxene loved to complain but he knew how to handle her without trouble. He brought her closer to him, returning to their previous position, though this time his hands roamed the small of her back. "Listen, baby, we stay for a couple hours…two at least, then we can leave and head home. Alright?"

Larxene didn't budge, "A couple hours? Sounds too long. You sure you didn't want to go along just to get the chance to see me in a bikini?"

_Not too far off, Larxene, but not exactly,_ Axel thought with a bemused smile. "Actually, Namine and Roxas double teamed me and asked if we could go. I don't like going by myself, so I told them I'd get you to tag along."

"Namine just doesn't want all the attention aimed at her, I bet," Larxene said, her hands on the back of Axel's neck. "I'm still not convinced. I'm not going."

This time the red head had to sigh. _It had to come to this I guess_, he thought before lifting Larxene off her feet and pressing her back against the brick wall of the school building. Larxene was taken by surprise, giving off a yelp but getting over it quickly when Axel's arms went round her thighs to hold her off the ground and positioning himself between her legs. Larxene was well familiar with this tactic of her boyfriend's, he more often than not used this as a way to persuade her to do what he wanted to do. Sadly for Larxene, it worked ninety-nine percent of the time.

"Larxene, I want us to have fun with the others, not be cooped up in my place on a nice day like this," Axel said, his face in the nape of Larxene's neck, his lips brushing her skin.

The woman sighed in pleasure, her hands still on the back of Axel's neck, "My answer is still no…"

"Don't make me use 'that' on you bumblebee," Axel mildly threatened, his arms releasing Larxene's thighs. He licked and nipped the side of her neck as he finished.

Larxene gasped when Axel nipped the skin on her neck, then her eyes shot open when she heard what he had said. What he meant by 'that' was a trade secret that only Larxene knew about, and she dreaded it. Still she was not going to admit defeat. She wasn't a pushover, even for her own boyfriend. "You better not—"

He was getting ready to give her what she hated most, feeling his hands to her rear, going under her all too short skirt, "Don't make me do it. I know for a fact that you hate it when I—"

Larxene put a finger to her boyfriend's lips, "You do that and I will never sleep with you again."

Axel smirked, "Uh huh. You do remember that you moved in with me and as such live by my rules? Besides, we share the same bed. And I ain't going nowhere."

Finding herself backed into a corner, Larxene gritted her teeth, "You're so going to regret this later."

"Luckily for you, I am willing to compromise for your time."

Larxene raised an eyebrow, finding herself interested in what was going on. "Explain."

Axel's hands went back to Larxene's hips, but they didn't stop there, instead going to her chest, fumbling with the zipper of her jacket before beginning to pull it down, "What do you say to every hour we're at the beach having fun with the others, that when we get home you get to have fun with me?"

Larxene had been sweating under her light jacket due to Axel being so close to her, and the warm air hit her skin she shivered. The fact that she was wearing a tight yellow t-shirt without a bra made it worse for her predicament. Axel would disrobe her at the rate he was going unless Larxene responded in his favor. Normally Larxene would not mind it—that is if they were in a more private location and not in a public place in near their friends. "Y-You better not Axel, not here…"

Knowing that he was winning, and also wanting to see how far he could push Larxene's buttons, Axel let his hands roam his girlfriend's chest. He caressed the underside of her breasts and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. "Three hours…that's all I ask for."

The blond leaned her head back against the wall, her hands pushing against Axel's shoulders, but she was unable to ease him off her body. "One and a half…"

_She wants to bargain eh?_ Axel thought with a smile, "How about two and a half?"

Larxene felt his hands go up and under her shirt, and her heart was beating really fast to the point she heard it in her ears. Axel loved playing with Larxene's body to see her reactions, and this is what Larxene hated, having Axel see her squirm and act like a little girl during their make out sessions. And she was nearing her breaking point.

Larxene raised her hands to her chest to stop Axel, then she took a deep breath, "Alright…two and a half hours at the beach, then we have 'our' time at home. Just stop this before you embarrass me—"

Axel stopped her by kissing her lips, his hands leaving her heaving chest. He had tortured her enough and now he was going to give her a bit of an apology. Luckily for him Larxene forgave him by returning the kiss, and her feet returned to the ground for the first time in number of minutes.

Larxene was more than a bit upset with him, but as she zipped up her jacket she gave him a smile that could rival the Grinch, "I'll be sure to pay you back later."

Axel smirked at her playful threat, "The check's in the mail, huh."

As she walked on by him she smacked his forehead, "It sure is, baby."

Axel narrowed his eyes but remain smiling. He repaid her smack with one of his own to her backside. Larxene yelped and brought her hands to her butt and quick turned to see Axel looking all proud of himself.

Yup, this relationship was just dandy.


End file.
